1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining densimetric differences in solids. More specifically the invention provides a means of verifying declared proportions or contents of known solids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,011 discloses the measurement of densities of liquids, which, of course is unlike the densimetric evaluation of solids.
Kirshenbaum, in his review on density and specific gravity, (Kirshenbaum, I., Density and Specific Gravity. Standen, A. ed. Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 6; New York, J. Wiley & Sons, Inc.; 1965: 755-777.) describes the chain-balanced-float recorder as another device for weighing a fixed volume of liquid.